


Bubble Chamber

by cvrseddd



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angels, Angst, Animal Transformation, Dimension Travel, F/F, Family Problems, Fluff, Kaiju Newton Geiszler, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Past Mind Control, Sentient Jaegers, Shapeshifting, Soulmates, Souls, Trans Newton Geiszler, Transhumanism, lars gottlieb is a dick, non binary hermann, uprising dont interact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvrseddd/pseuds/cvrseddd
Summary: newton is late to the whole shapeshifting thing.hermann falls to earth, then falls for newton.they fight monsters and each-other.





	1. i'll never die, i am a freak

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyzQ-ZFSQic

newton was early with everything. he skipped the entirety of high school and went straight to college at 13. he was teaching with his 1st phd at 15. he started his transition at 18, the same time as he got his new leather jacket he would wear like armor, collecting patches and pins like the scars on his body.

newton was early with most things. by the time he could see hold a pencil he was searching for insects in his backyard. getting his hands and knees caked with dirt felt like a good way to spend his time, besides watching reruns of old godzilla movies. he could recite the scientific name of the various species of beetles better than his home address. 

when he started having panic attacks like clockwork and his brain wouldn't stop running he would think of mud and dirt and the names of the fish in his pond and the wings of a stag beetle. he would imagine the smell of salt water and the feel of it on his skin. he thought of vibrant scales and blue tongues. 

newtons world crashed around him as he watched the first kaiju die to fighter jets and missiles. the cheering around him was drowned by the pounding of his heart. it thumped painfully in his chest at the sight. newt gasped in air desperately, suddenly remembering that his brain needed oxygen sometime. 

he slipped away from the crowd of people and into a dark empty street. the tightness in his chest didn’t subside. newt squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to block out everything.

when he opened his eyes, he was in another dimension. or maybe he was disassociating hard enough to travel through dimensions. newt found himself lying on a beach. waves gently washed the shore, pulling at the small shells in the wet sand. behind the sand dunes was a giant boulder. there were seaweed-like patterns around it. the sky was an inky black, devoid of stars.

as newt turned to view the entire island, he was abruptly starring a floating orb. it glowed a vibrant green and was slightly reflective. newt shot up off of the ground, spitting out sand particles and dirt. he was 98% sure there was sand in his underwear.

the orb shivered as newt drew closer, like newts presence was disruptive. it probably was. he reached his hand out, which was shaking a lot, to touch the thing. as his skin made contact with the orb newt noticed two things. one, the orb was pulsing and sorta wet. two, the boulder was moving. 

newt threw himself backwards into the sand again. the not-boulder shifted around at the noise. orange amphibian eyes blinked open. newt probably screamed at that point but it was drowned out by the loud vibrations of the orb. the big lizard stalked towards the floating thing, briefly fixing its eyes on newt. he swallowed his fear and stared back. 

the orb flashed gold a second before splitting itself apart and shooting in both the lizard and newts direction. he crumpled to the ground, clutching his chest and screaming. above him roared a beast that could most likely eat him in one bite. newt squeezed his eyes shut again. so this is how i die, he thought, eaten by my own subconscious kaiju? then he started laughing again, because he would like to go out laughing. 

the air grew silent, and when newt opened his eyes, the kaiju and the beach were gone. he was currently laying on the sidewalk of a dark dirty street. and his heart was glowing.


	2. Newt says trans rights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thing i wrote for school

Newton is known for being manic and wild. He often ran his mouth about whatever topic crossed his mind, regardless of if anyone was listening. He had just arrived at the new Shatterdome when it happened. The government was incessant on keeping all the scientists and researchers in one place. Increased productivity or something, Newt barely paid attention to the briefing.

The scientists were hoarded into a large room while the facilities were being finished. Newt shook his tail nervously, feeling the eyes on him. Humans can't really tell the difference between a shapeshifter and the real thing which made Newt, with his strange scales and tail and everything, a target. He decided to try and start a little conversation; rooms of silence made his heartbeat too loud.  
"So, did you guys see the fight with Thorntail? Dude, it was so cool!" Newt said abruptly, his shrill voice cutting through the room. Some of the scientists were glaring at him but Newt didn't notice. He was on a tangent and nothing short of paralysis to the motor functions would stop him.

One of the more athletic looking men turned and approached Newt. He looked more like a pilot than a scientist but Newt knew looks could be deceiving. His ID tag said Adam Morgan, biologist.  
"Some jacket you have there." He said with a critical eye at his back. The leather jacket he was wearing was one of his favorites, adorned with patches from protests and punk shows he went to in his youth.  
"What does that one mean?" Morgan pointed to the pale pink and blue striped Trespasser skull. It was the one Newt treasured the most as he'd bought it from a lgbtq+ owned business.  
"Oh, that means support trans people in STEM careers or i'll eat you." Newt said. Literally, he almost added. Morgan stepped back as if Newt suddenly turned purple, his face contorted in disgust.

"You're one of them aren't you?" He spat. Newt blinked in confusion.  
"Kaiju? Kinda. Trans? Hell yeah, dude." Morgans eyes slid down to his chest and Newt felt his skin shift uncomfortably.

One of the higher ups came in to announce that the lab was ready for use. The room breezed with relief. Newt carefully stepped away from the asshole and tried to go near the door. He felt hands creep up and press themselves on his body. Newt screeched and whirled around, his fingers sharpened into claws. They ripped through the flesh of Morgan's arm coating his white shirt red. Newts heart pounded like a jackhammer in his head and darted through the door. He had to get away, away from the screaming humans, away from the horrible crawling skin feeling of eyes burning into him, away from everything.

Newt compacted himself into the dark corner of the lab. He wiped at the wet trails of tears on his face with his non bloody arm. The tip of his tail twitched and his hands shook. The door to the lab opened and Newt curled into a tighter ball. He heard the clack of a cane and talons against metal.  
" Newton, what are you doing?" Softly spoke a british voice above him. Newton uncurled himself. Hermann, in his angelic glory, helped him to his feet.


	3. art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all art is drawn by me. will add more when i draw it. also crash bandicoot twinsanity soundtrack is a banger

Hermann

-golden eagle

-melted gold blood

-can fly at sound speed

-inside of wings have star constellations

-can't talk while in this form, uses bird sounds

-sometimes gets stuck in this form for days

-likes head pets

Wavelength (Newt's kaiju form)

-not attached to the precursors hivemind

-lures ships to safety

-small enough for one brain ( slightly smaller than the baby kaiju)

-purple blood

-can speak but does it rarely

-can mimic other kaiju sounds


	4. dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_c1m8BXTHo
> 
> im working on something big i swear

Hermann is always moving. When he thinks no one is looking he lets himself become fluid, shifting from side to side and swaying in rhythms. He sways while focusing on equations, slowing when stuck on something. His wings twitch and shudder at silent beats. Newt has yet to see them at their full length, expanded for flight. Hermann stays on the ground, where he sways and shifts.

Newton dances, but Hermann barely recognizes it as dancing. He flails his body around while also moving jaggedly and stiff. Newt bares his fangs, kicks and claws at the air. He thumps his tail on whatever surface happens to be under it. Sometimes, Newton slows down, glaring up at nothing as he shifts from side to side, tail sliding with him.


	5. visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hermann can see the future, but at a cost
> 
> (also sorry for not writing much, i am just a rat)

hermann made a strangled noise, his stiff body becoming far too relaxed. he spits out some black sludge. newt jumped to his feet, rushing over to hermans side.

hermann flinches at the sound. he wants to curl up and hide, but his bones are too weak for that right now. newton gently brushes a hand over hermanns cold, waxy skin. he whimpered.

"hermann, it's just me, ok?" newton said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. hermann nodded slowly. newt pulled him away from the sticky mess pooled around his head.

newt noticed that hermann was cold. he was usually warm; constantly vibrating with heat from the energy of his star. the visions took so much energy to bear that it left him empty for days, he just barely managed to keep his physical form stable through the worst of it.

newt wrapped his arms around his angel's midsection, rubbing the lines of his ribs he could feel all too easily through his sweat soaked pajamas. hermann moved a trembling hand to rest over newts, a whine coming out of his hoarse throat. newt sighed. he didn't know why the visions specifically targeted hermann, or what he saw in them, or how he got through it while living with his asshole father, but he didn't ask.


End file.
